


Ner Jetii

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Batch - Freeform, Clone Wars, Clone Wars Season 7, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: A/N: Every day I cycle through falling in love with a different clone from The Clone Wars tv show, it seems today it’s Sargent Hunter from Clone Force 99...Mando'a Translations:Ner Jetii: My Jedi
Relationships: Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ner Jetii

Hunter remained still in his uncomfortable chair as he reviewed Tech’s footage of their _Jetii_ saving his brothers from falling into the freezing water once again.

 _“Tell Hunter, he was right and I’m sorry!”_ Her voice was staticky through the video and Hunter couldn’t help but watching the next part in slow motion. She held out her arms and used the force to push Tech and Crosshair off the cracking ice, the displacement of weight caused the ice to finally crack, plunging the _Jetii_ into the freezing water with a scream. He had been torturing himself for the past two hours of trying to find another way that he could have changed the outcome if he was there.

He was forced to stay on the Havoc Marauder for this scouting mission, which he hated. He didn’t want them to go, she ran cold as it is and was used to desert planets. They didn’t have the proper equipment to keep her warm outside the ship for very long. He could’ve gone with them, but he let their fight keep him here. He felt angry that she wasn’t listening, even if she outranked him. Didn’t she know he just wanted to keep her safe?

And look where it got him.

The moment Wrecker ran onto the ship holding your pale wet unconscious body, Hunter felt as if he couldn’t breathe. His senses strained to barely hear their heartbeat over everyone else’s pounding and arguing over what to do.

That was hours ago, in Hunter’s frozen state his brothers handle everything quickly. Wrecker and Crosshair took her to the ship's med station and begun wrapping them up and hooking them up to machines as Tech readied the ship to make its way to the nearest GAR medical outpost.

“She’s tough,” Tech said as he sat next to Hunter as he slowly shut off the video of the incident. Hunter nodded halfheartedly at his brother’s words. He was surprised Wrecker wasn’t sitting outside her hospital door with him, maybe his brothers understood that while she was their teammate, she was beginning to mean something much more to Hunter.

“I should’ve been there,” Hunter whispered hoarsely as he dropped his head into his hands.

“Sarge, there’s nothing you could have done differently. If you had gone, she would have pushed you off the ice as well and you couldn’t have grabbed her, the water was cold enough to shock her system and Wreckers even when he knew it was coming. With your elevated senses, I can’t even begin to- “

“Alright, Tech. I get it. I would have been useless on the ship or off the ship.”

“You know that’s not what I meant, Hunter,” Tech said with a sigh. Looking up to see one of the nurses leave the room.

“She’s awake.” The nurse said softly. “Technically, I shouldn’t let anyone in, but she asked to see you, Hunter.” The nurse gestured towards the Sarge who quickly stood up, whispered a thank you, and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

The first thing Hunter noticed was the lights were dimmer in here than the hallway, and despite the constant machine beeping he could hear in the hallway, hers was unplugged, knowing her, she did it herself. He noted she was sitting up, looking exhausted, and messing with her lightsaber. She looked up as he closed the door, she held up her lightsaber.

“I think the cold water messed with my saber.” She whispered with a small smile. Hunter walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to bump her. He watched her look down as she fiddled with the black and silver hilt. “I’m sorry.” She murmured, still not looking at him.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” He responded hoarsely, trying his best to sound sincere, but his heart just wasn’t in it.

“I should’ve listened to you; I didn’t even think about ice. I just…I wanted to prove to you I’m not useless and I don’t need babysitting.” She whispered; Hunter looked up to see she was starting to cry.

“I don’t think you need babysitting and I certainly don’t think you’re useless.” Hunter slowly moved closer to her and put his hand on top of hers, causing her to look up at him. He felt his face heat up under her unblinking stare. “I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad earlier, I just worry because…”

“Because you have feelings for me.” She murmured, catching him off guard.

“How did you know?” He responded quickly causing her to chuckle.

“Jedi, remember?” He let out a low chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. She slowly moved to hold his not hurt hand and interlaced their fingers. “Hunter, I like you too, but-“

“But the order, I know and who knows how the GAR would even react. I’d probably be decommissioned and- “

“Hunter. That’s not what I was going to say. You know better than anyone that I don’t get along with the order.” She removed one of her hands and gently stroked his cheek with his tattoo. “I mean how many other Jedi’s do you know who would be willing to work with you four as much I do. I’m pretty sure the council assigned me with you all just so they wouldn’t have to deal with me as often.” Hunter watched her take a deep breath. “The but is we have a war to win, we can’t run away.” She murmured, causing Hunter to nod. Her next moved surprised Hunter.

She leaned forward so her forehead was pressed against his. A Keldabe kiss. He wasn’t sure what surprised him more, the sensation of her touching him or the fact she understood what she was doing.

“Tech told me.” She answered his unvoiced question. His eyes widened and her face turned bright red. “No not like that! I just wanted to learn more about Mandalorian culture.” She grumbled; Hunter laughed.

“You know, we don’t have to run away to be together.” He murmured, causing her to smile.

“I know.” She agreed, he noticed that her eyes were starting to close.

“You’re exhausted, get some sleep.” He whispered, kissing her cheek softly. “I’ll be outside.” He attempted to release her hand, but she grabbed him tighter.

“Stay?” She asked, causing him to freeze. They both remained silent as he stared at her hand. “I’m sorry, your senses and it’s probably too soon and-“

“I’ll stay.” Hunter watched her smile grow and she shifted to the other side of the bed. He slowly laid down next to her and felt her immediately cuddle up to him.

“Is this okay?”

“It’s more than okay.”


End file.
